Okkuu Akki
by Queen-Bitch-101
Summary: Akashi Amaya is the host of a demon by the name of Mizu. The Akatsuki comes after her when she's on mission in Suna. Summary sux, srry! GaaraOC other pairings title means Annoying Demon. slight AU and ooc'ness. warnings cussing, sexual sitch. volance
1. Chapter 1

Story_: I quietly opened the door to the old house and started tip-toeing to my room, knowing if he heard me, I'd be dead, latterly. "Amaya, where have you been?" asked a evil voice from behind._

"_T…training, grandfather!" I explained._

"_You know the rules, and this is the tenth time this week you've broken them, do you know what that means?" he asked reaching for his kunai pouch…._

Amaya sat straight up in bed with a scream. Her step-cousin, and only living family now, Uzumaki Naruto, ran in. "Amaya, are you ok?" he asked

"F…fine, Naruto. Just another nightmare. Weren't you gonna be with Hinata tonight?"

"Neji."

"O. Well, go back to bed. I know for a fact, he has a mission tomorrow so you can spend the whole day with her tomorrow." she ordered see it was 7 o'clock am. Amaya had moved back to Konoha the year before and Tsunade-baba-sama had told her to move in with Naruto, since he was her only living family and she didn't really much money.

"Don't chu wanna talk about it? You have nightmares all time."

"Exactly, I'm use to it. But, if it makes you feel better, their memories, not really nightmares." _'HA! There ain't a difference between a nightmare and my past.' Amaya thought bitterly. _"I shouldn't sleep, Mizu is always being an annoying shit when I try to do anything especially sleep. Your lucky Uncle Arashi use such a strong seal or Kyuubi would be the same. Now, didn't I say to go to bed?"

"What are you, my mom?"

"No, but I am older."

"By 3 days!"

"So, still older and smarter. At least get outa my room." she ordered. Naruto sighed and walked out thinking she was insane. **"OI! Snake-face!"**

"**What you need, Kid?"**

"**Stop sending me that nightmare. Any other of my memories, just not that one." Amaya ordered**

"**Why not kid? Think about it, Heruru is what caused all your pain, why not destroy it?"**

"**Because, I live to survive, not kill or get revenge! I'm not Uchiha Sasuke, you, or Naruto. I don't want anything outa life but to live and define all of dem Heruru bastards! Now, let me sleep!!!" **

"**You're a weird little girl. That Uchiha Kid lives to kill his brother, who is also the reason your mother killed herself, I just wanna destroy Heruru, the same village that tried to kill you at least weekly, and That kit, Naruto, wants everyone to recognize his existence, you just wanna live with out a purpose, that's weird." **reminded Mizu, the 5 tailed water snake demon (How a snake has 5 tails, we can only wonder.)

"**Will you let me sleep!? You're either making my life living hell or annoying the hell outa me! For once, leave me alone! You haven't in 10 and a half years." **

"**And won't til you destroy that damned village!"**

"**OK! Damn! I'm not goin back to sleep! I'm gonna go get some damned breakfast!"** Amaya throw the sheet off her and stomped into the kitchen. She grabbed some eggs and started breaking them into a bowl. "Goddamn annoying little pain in the ass fuckin snaky damned demon." she murmured. As you can probably tell, Amaya has a very short temper and either tries to kill something, that something recently having become Naruto or sometimes Lee (He just creeps her out), or curse everything out, luckily for Naruto, she was too tired to try and kill him. Amaya poured the eggs into the pan and started some beacon. She moved her hand reached over and turned on the sink, then moved her hands so that it started to fill up the coffee pot. The was the one thing she liked about having Mizu inside of her, she had control over water, there was only one problem with this power, she didn't do to good in hot places, like the desert. She was so caught up in this, that the eggs started to burn. "AW SHIT!" She quickly turned off the stove and turned off the water.

"Burn something, again, Amaya?" asked Jiraiya.

"Ero-sennin, how did you get in and what do you want?" Amaya asked cleaning up some water that had fallen on the floor.

"Tsunade wants you in her office and Naruto never locks the door."

"O…can I eat before I go? I'm hungry!"

"You are just like your dad, you know that?" Amaya stopped dead and dropped the plat she was holding.

"Don't say I'm like that bastard…ever, cuz I'm not." says Amaya with a cold demonic voice.

"Yes ma'am. Your still Amaya, right?" You see, sometimes, rarely, Mizu will take over her mind, bad things happen when that happens

"Yeah. But, Ero-sennin, remember this, I am not like Glorie Haru or any of the rest of the damned family." Amaya hissed almost snake like. You see, Glorie Haru, Amaya's father, had been the one that sealed Mizu inside of her. Glorie Hiro, her grandfather, was an evil man who had made her childhood hell, and Amaya wasn't one bit ashamed she had killed him. "I'm happy their all dead! I hope their have tea and crumpets with the devil as we speak!"

"O…ok. Tsunade wants in her office by 8 o'clock. Bye." Jiraiya left feeling sorry for everyone who came in contact with Amaya that day. Amaya decided to skip breakfast suddenly not very hungry. She wrote a quick note so Naruto would know he could eat her share too and left for the Hokage's office.

"AMAYA!" called a voice from behind. Amaya turned around to see Sakura. "Hi, what are you doin up so early?"

"Nightmare, and I have to go see Tsunade-baba-sama anyways." she explained. Then, a water balloon came flying at them. Amaya held up her, flicked her wrist and sent it flying back at it's thrower. "Konohamaru, don't you have somewhere to be? Or sleep?" Said ninja came out and glared at the girl.

"I was hopin' Naruto-nii-san would be with you. But, it's just Sakura-nii-chan, so I decided to practice my aim. He said he'd play with us today." he explained. "How do you do that?"

"Blood limit." lied Amaya rolling her eye at the now Chunnin. Sakura giggled a little at Amaya's annoyance. Amaya had no problem with people, as long as they listened to her and weren't annoying, if they were they had to worry about becoming her next target. Luckily for Naruto he was her cousin and Lee just creeps her out. "Now, I really gotta go. Konohamaru, if Naruto let's you I the house, don't go into my room, or you better hope you can hold you breath longer than my Charka will last." Then she poofed away.

"Amaya's scary." declared Konohamaru.

"No, she's just had it ruff and that's how she deals with it." explained Sakura.

"I say she's a psychopath."

"Shut up, Konohamaru."

**HOKAGE'S OFFICE**

"So, what'chu need, Tsunade-baba-sama?"

"Hey, Amaya. Why are you still in your pajamas?" Amaya shrugged. "Anyways, there's a meeting in Suna concerning Sound, but I can't go. I want you to go and take notes and send them back to me, got it?"

"Whoa, Suna!? In the desert!? I don't do places it don't rain."

"C'mon, Amaya! It's only for a few days, and it's the rainy season there, I dunno if it will rain, but it should. You're one of the only people I'd trust to go there, but I need them all here. It's you or Naruto!"

"Lemme think, me or Naruto, me or Naruto….ain't their Kazekage a psychopathic killer?"

"That's why I want you to go. You handle psychopaths very well since you are one."

"I've only killed 38 people!"

"In the past 7 years, and those are the only ones that have been proven to have been killed by you."

"Ok, it's 43 and in it's 8.That's why I shouldn't go, if one of Kages ticks me off, I'll kill them, and you know I will."

"You can sleep though the meetings, as long as you know what's going on!"

"I don't like sleepin', nightmares."

"Doodle?"

"Ok, as long as you stop beggin! When do I go?" Amaya like Tsunade, she was cool and it was pathetic when she begged. Plus, Tsunade had been her mother's sensei, one of the few people still alive that was close to her mother.

"Today if you can?"

"Sure. How long will I be gone?"

"1 week."

"Ok, but I'll be in an extra shitty mood when I get back. Bye!" Amaya poofed away back to her house. She walked into Naruto's room and pulled his pillow out from under his head and hit him with it. "Waky, Waky, sleep-head."

"You, are a weird psychopath."

"You're the 3rd person to call me psychopath this morning. And, watch out for Konohamaru, he was practicing his water balloon aim for you on me this morning. You 2 are too much the same. Anyways, I've gotta mission and will be gone about a week. See ya then." She then walked back into her room with Naruto following.

"Why so short notice?" he asked.

"You just want me to stay so I can do the cookin' and cleanin'."

"I did it myself for 18 years."

"Naruto, look at these." Amaya held up her arms to show 2 9-inch long cuts on her forearms, a 2 inch cut under her right eye, a X-shaped one on her right leg, a zigzagged one on her left leg, and one on her neck. "Got these when I didn't do the cookin and cleanin from _our grandfather_ after grandmami died. Feel _blessed_ that you grew up by yourself. I'd _kill_ a _whole village _to have been that lucky!"

"Damn, gramps was a jackass."

"Why do you think I killed him?"

"Good point. Need help packing?"

"Sure, stay away from my night stand though."

"Why would I wanna go in there? Like I give a damn what's in your dairy!"

"Cuz I use big words you don't understand, like hi!" reminded Amaya in a vice you'd use to talk to a little kid.

"HEY!"

"Hay's for horses, little cousin."

"3. Freakin. Days."

"Don't care, still younger!"

**

* * *

****nship: Yes, they are step-cousin. Naruto's mother's father was married to Amaya's father's mother. The reason that Naruto didn't live with him is, as Amaya would but it, "God smiled on him." The real reason, Amaya's grandmother talked their grandfather into letting Amaya live with them. But, Naruto's mother was disowned by her father when she married his father cuz she had riun an arranged marriage set up like...7 gen.s before.**

**Amaya's past: Her and Naruto's grandfather was abusive as you could probably tell. When she was 10, Amaya killed him, yes. After that, Amaya became easily annoyed and could kill in an instant, it was the only way she could stay alive with the whole village but 2 members wanting her dead. Yes, she is psychopath, and isn't ashamed of it. Yes, she's killed 43 people, yes they could only pin 38 on her. Yes, she's been like that since she was 10.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Story: "Fuck!" Amaya exclaimed. "How the fuck do these people deal with this heat!?" She was in the middle of desert and had almost no clue where she was. **"Mizu, do you know where we are and do you have any clue how to get to Suna from here?" **God how she hated asking that snake for help.

"**Yes. Keep goin straight."**

"**Thanks."**

"**Why'd you say we would gooo!!?? **Mizu complained

"Cuz I hate you rolls eyes. When are we gonna be there!?"

"**You're just like a man, won't even look at a map!"**

"Shut up!"

"**Well, I'm right. Now, why don't we just go north to Heruru and…"**

"NO!!!" she screamed. She grabbed her water bottle, took a drink, and dumped some on her head, she was getting a headache from that bitchy demon. "Err. This is why I didn't wanna come!" **"HEY! At least you ain't stuck in here!"** yelled Mizu

"I. Don't. Care!" she was yelling at her out loud again, Amaya hadn't done that in nearly a year. Then again, she was normally around was around people. She had yelled out like that in front of Temari once and she avoided her for a week. Shikamaru had told her that she was acting like her brother, Gaara. (Um…Amaya was acting like Gaara, sorry if it's confusing.)

"**C'mon kid!! Please act like a real psychopath and take out a whole village!!"**

"NO!!! I WILL NOT DESTROY HERURU!!!!!!!!!!"

"**You're such a weirdo!" **

"You're a hypocrite."

"**So? One person!"**

"No."

"**Yes"**

"No."

"**Yes."**

"Fuck it, shut up. Leave me alone."

**WHEN SHE REACHES SUNA**

"**Um…Mizu do you know where The Kazekage's office is…?" **Did she ever say she hated asking that snake for help??

"**Go straight, it's the biggest building."** She explained.

"

"**NO! It's just you're a moronic kid who has know clue where she's going."**

"

"**I'm right."** Unfortunately, Amaya was so caught up in talking to Mizu, she ran straight into someone. "Fuck, I'm sorry, dude."

"Hey, um…Amaya, what are you doing here?" asked the person. Amaya looked at the girl. She had waist length midnight-blue hair in 2 pig-tails and purple eyes.

"HANA!!" she exclaimed hugging her. "OMIGOD!! I missed you!!"

"Me too!" agreed Nomi Hana. "It's been wwwwaaaayyyy too long!!"

"Still stretchin' out ya words I see." Hana had been one of Amaya's only 2 friends growing up, the other being her twin brother, Nomi Haro. "Where's Haro?"

"He's with Mukakage-sama."

"Err, who's the jack-off (Jackass + Jerk-off Jack-off :P) that's runnin' the village now?"

"Momo."

"Err, the Bitchy-Peach? I _haaate_ her!" complained Amaya brushing off her black pants.

"Same here! So, why. Are. You. Here!?" asked Hana.

"Tsunade-baba-sama sent me. She couldn't make it, it was me or my cousin." she explained.

"Who's "Tsunade-baba-sama"?"

"The Hokage." answered Amaya. "C'mon, I've gotta go check in at the Kazekage's office."

"Cool, I was headin' that way anyways." says Hana. "And, the Kazekage is _cccuuuttteee_!"

"Your sssooo weird sometimes."

"So, how's life in Konoha?"

"It's good. I've gotta knuckle-head, hyperactive Jinchuuriki cousin."

"Damn is being a Jinchuuriki like, required in your family?" asked Hana with a laugh.

"No. Uncle Arashi had a good excuse, my father didn't."

"Got any new friends?"

"A few."

"Who are they?"

"Sakura, Hinata, and Ino. None are anything like you, I've really missed ya strange Hana-ness!!" joked Amaya.

"So, your cousin, is he cute?"

"DUDE! He's my cousin (Boy do I know that story sigh), and he's got a girlfriend, sorry."

"Damn. I haven't had a boyfriend in 2 years." groaned Hana.

"HA! I've _never _had a boyfriend." sighed Amaya. **"There's a reason for that. And, DAMNIT! I hate this girl!!"** yelled Mizu.

"Shut up, Mizu." she murmured.

"Mizu still talks to you?"

"Yeah, she says she hates you."

"That's not news. Here it is! When the meeting's over, we can all catch up!" says Hana happily.

"Yeah." Amaya walked into the office.

**IN THE MEETING ROOM**

"Where's the Hokage?" asked Muka Momo as Amaya and Hana walked in.

"Um, hey, Bitchy-Peach. The Hokage couldn't make it, so you'll have to deal with me." she smirked.

"What are you doing here, _demon_?" hissed Momo.

"Like I just said, the Hokage couldn't make it, Bitchy-Peach." growled Amaya.

"Did you kill her too?"

"No. I haven't killed since I left Heruru, if it makes you feel any better, Bitchy-Peach."

"Amaya, calm." laughed Hana. "We don't need a repeat of the academy here!"

"Um…Mukakage-sama, please take a seat, you too, what's-your-name." ordered a man with what looked like a mummy on his back.

"It's Amaya." said Amaya.

"Ok, _Amaya_, sit." says Kankuro. Amaya sat down next to Hana and another boy, he had midnight-blue hair and purple eyes like Hana, Nomi Haro.

"Ama! It's good to see you." he whispered.

"Ditto. Now, shush it." The meeting was boring, but Amaya knew what was going on, while the Nomi Twins had fallen asleep, and The "Bitchy-Peach" was making flirty eyes at the Kazekage. **"Well, ain't this fun?"** murmured Mizu sarcastically.

"

"**Kid, you really are clueless aren't you? If you're the smart one, I pity Kyuubi, so much."**

"

"**What's up with this "Sound Village" anyways? It can't be that bad."**

"

"**Sand Siblings?"**

"

"**The troublesome kid's girlfriend?"**

"

"**You humans take "Village Brotherhood" to a new level."**

"

"**I'm serious, we demons don't take these treaty things like that."**

"

"**Each of the tailed demons, like Kyuubi and me, are the strongest from…."**

"

"**Sorry, just…" **Amaya hated Mizu the most when she was in this mood, the rant-mood. It was so annoying, and on top of that, it was fucking burning up in the room. There was the leader from all eight hidden villages (Yes eight: Konoha, Suna, Mist, Waterfall, Cloud, Grass, Rain, Heruru, and Rock, but only 6 have Kages.) and at least 2 to 5 ANBUs for each, it was kind of crowded. The room looked like it was meant to hold 20. But, at 9 leaders and at least 2 ANBUs, there was at the least, 24 and 48 at the most people in the room…_** 'Damn, now I know how Lazy-ass thinks. My head hurts.' **_

"**Kid, this happens when your bored. You figure stuff out, or try and kill some one. I like the killing some one, why not Bitchy-Peach?"**

"

"**If I had known she'd be the Mukakage I would have."**

"

"Hey, Amaya, wake up…" Amaya opened her eyes to see Haro leaning over her.

"HOLY FUCK!!" She yelled falling back in the chair. "What was that for?"

"Meeting's over, you fell asleep." explained Hana

"I don't sleep much, y'all both know that."

"Then what were you doing?"

"I was talkin with Mizu. She says I'm clueless and I shoulda killed Bitchy-Peach when I had the chance." Amaya stood up and yawned. She looked over to see Momo flirting with the Kazekage. **"Why that little…"**

"

"**Tell ya later."**

"

"Hey, Bitchy-Peach, ain't chu married to that jack-off?" she called over there.

"Shut up, demon!!" yelled Momo.

"I know what's sealed in me, but what's in _you_? Cuz, I highly doubt you're a Jinchuuriki. Cuz only people with the 3 things you lack can be those." Amaya had truly forgotten The Kazekage was in the room.

"What do I lack?" yelled Momo

"A brain, free will, and dignity."

"Dignity!? I lack dignity!? You murdered the man who had taken care of after your whore of a mother had abandoned you."

"What? 2 things you got wrong there, 1st off, my mother died. 2nd, I was perfectly within my rights by killing him. And what the hell do you mean "took care of me"? If you mean in the "tried to kill me at least twice a week", then yes, he did." says Amaya in a scary "calm-before-the-storm" voice. The Nomi twin noticed something scary, the water in the bottle that was always with her was gathering at the top, defying gravity. They both knew this wasn't good.

"Ama, calm down…we really don't need a repeat of the academy, do we?" says Hana patting her friend's shoulder. **"NO KID!! This is getting good!!"**

"Shut up, Mizu."

"There you go, talkin' to that "Mizu" person again!" laughed Momo. "You need medication."

"I'd really shut up." murmured Temari. This brought everyone's attention back to the Kazekage and the other 2 ninja. "The last person I remember that said something like that well… Kiba out of the hospital yet?"

"Yeah, he got out the day after you left. Only a 3 day stay." answered Amaya. "But, trust me, if _I _did decided to fight Bitchy-Peach right now, she wouldn't make it to the Hospital."

"…c'mon Amaya, before that happens…wait…you let some one live?" asked Haro amazed. "That's a first."

"Shut up."

**A/n: And, another look into Amaya's past. Bitchy-Peach- for those who don't know, Momo means peach, and she acts like a bitch, so "Bitchy-Peach". It was said earlier in a chapter that Amaya did know Temari. Next Chapter- Gaara and Amaya actually meet, plus some one attacks...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**HI! Just a little warning, Gaara's kinda OOC in this Chapter. **

Story: "Hey, Amaya! Wait up!" called Temari pulling Gaara outside of the room with her. Said Jinchuuriki turned around and smiled.

"Sup, Temari! What'chu need?" asked Amaya.

"This is my little brother, Gaara, I thought you'd like to meet him. Gaara, this is Akashi Amaya, remember I told you about her." explained Temari.

"Hi, Gaara-sama." Amaya smiled holding out a hand. "Naruto and Temari have told me about you."

"Nice to meet you, Amaya-san." Gaara greeted shaking her hand. "Temari's told me a little about you."

"Nice stuff I hope!!" laughed Hana and Haro in the background.

"Shut up you 2 morons!" ordered Amaya. "Nice, right, Temari? And, when you answer, remember I live in walking distance of your boyfriend."

"It was nice." answered Temari.

"Hey, Ama, you can let go of his hand." smirked Haro.

"Huh…O! Sorry, Gaara-sama!" exclaimed Amaya letting go of his hand.

"Gaara, why don't you show Amaya around?" suggested Temari. Amaya notice the forceful tone of her voice, and decided not to say anything. She may be a Jinchuuriki, but being hit with a giant iron fan still hurt!

"But, Temari…"

"Gaara, be a good Leader and show someone who's never been here around!" ordered Temari reaching for her fan. "And, you 2, um…"

"Nomi Hana and Haro, we're from Heruru." explained Hana.

"Come with me please, I think your Kage wants you…" informed Temari. The twins sighed and walked into the room. "Ok, Amaya, here's the name of your hotel." she handed Amaya a piece of paper and walked off.

"O…k, where the hell is this?" asked Amaya holding the paper out to Gaara.

"You didn't even look at." says Gaara.

"I know, but I have never been here, and quite frankly, I never thought I would come here, ok? But, Baba-sama is really pathetic when she begs and crap so whatever. Just tell me where it is." babbled Amaya.

"**He's cute."** declared Mizu

"**Snake-face, he is not!"**

"**What, do you prefer his sister or something?"**

"**Baka snake! I'm not a lesbian **(No offence to anyone who is)**…ok maybe he is. But looks ain't everything."**

"**Whatever."**

"I can show you if you want." says Gaara.

"Oh, thanks."

"Follow me." ordered Gaara. The 2 started out of the building and down the street. "You know, my sister thinks I should date you." informed Gaara out of the blue.

"…Temari is suffering from "O.D.O.L.A"-syndrome." joked Amaya.

"What's that suppose to mean?" asked Gaara.

"Over-Dose-Of-Lazy-Ass. Which means, she's finally gone insane from being around Shikamaru too much!" explained Amaya looking up at him with a goofy Naruto smile. "What's up with the gourd? I heard you use sand to fight, but why carry is _everywhere_."

"What's the point in taking it off?"

"Good point." Amaya put her hands behind her head and looked up. "My cousin speaks very highly of you. He says your just like him…" _'And me.'_

"Naruto? Oh yeah, you are his cousin, aren't you?" remembered Gaara.

"Yep. He's engaged now, did you know that? He asked his girlfriend, Hinata, a few days ago." informed Amaya. "Speaking of which, the weddings in about 5 months, he wants you to come. They don't have exact date yet, though. Too busy screwing and avoiding Neji, I guess."

"**You know, you should ask him out! He's cute, and he's like you, and Naruto likes him! Plus, your 18-years-old, and have never even been on a date!"** says Mizu

"**Shut the hell up, you're the reason for that."** reminded Amaya, who then tuned her out.

"You're a weird girl. You keep tuning out." declared Gaara.

"Annoying voice in my head, let's leave it like that."

_**Gaara POV**_

'_Voice in her head? Hmm…is __**that**__why Temari thought I should go out with her? Well, it's not like she a Jinchuuriki.'_ I thought staring at Amaya. _'She's kind of weird though.'_

"Oi, you in there, Desert-Boy?" I looked down to see Amaya standing in front of me making a show of waving her hands in front of my face.

"Yeah, and "Desert-Boy"?" I asked trying to hide my slight annoyance with the nickname.

"You fight with sand, you're a boy and live in the desert, so "Desert-Boy". It ain't like it's as clever as "Bitchy-Peach", but I hate her, but have nothing against you, so its not suppose to be insulting. If I had anything against you, it would be though." she explained starting to walk again. "So, are we almost to the hotel?"

"Yes."

"Hey, where's a good place to eat here? Like…a ramen shop?" she asked turning around a walking backwards.

"I don't know. Don't really go out much." I answered.

"I can understand why. People can get annoying."

**SORRY!! Next Chapter Will be better!!! GOMEN!! R&R!**


	4. Chapter 4

**HI!!! Ok, I have really no idea how Amaya and Gaara get together, so anyone with Ideas, FEEL FREE TO TELL ME!! I suck at getting ppl together, in stories or real life.**

_-Queen-Bitch-101_


End file.
